


Another Day

by Sparkette



Series: Raymond Winters (FO4) [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, General, M/M, mirelurk, preston being an adorable cinnamon roll, sassy scavver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkette/pseuds/Sparkette
Summary: Just another day in the Commonwealth for General Raymond Winters.





	

It was another day in the Commonwealth. This time, a cold, rainy one. Definitely not one of Raymond's things. The cold seeped into his bones. Earlier, he got word from a settlement that a lot of mirelurks were causing trouble for them. Being the General and a good person, he promised them that he and Preston would take care of them.

He stopped a moment and saw someone. It was another man with dark brown hair with a tent set up nearby. As he walked towards them, a mirelurk rose from the nearby river.

"Goddamn mirelurks!" the dark haired man shouted and grabbed a gun.

"General! He needs help!" Preston called as he loaded up his laser musket and took aim. Raymond took out his pipe pistol and started firing at the aquatic beast. The mirelurk shrieked in pain and started towards him. Raymond took a step backward and fired a few more bullets before a familiar red beam came out and hit the creature in its face. It stumbled back in pain and before Raymond could reload his gun, the other man shot it in the face with his rifle.

The mirelurk was dead. "Whew...One down and don't know how much more left" he said to himself. 

He put his gun away and turned towards the stranger. "Hello. I'm Raymond. General of the Minutemen. And you are?" he extended his hand out.

The stranger stared at him before cautiously shaking his hand. "Rory is my name. Didn't think the Minutemen were still around."  
"We're back and Raymond here is our General. The best one ever in my book." Preston beamed at his leader and saw him blush a bit. "Come on now, Preston hush now"  
Rory rolled his eyes. He figured these two might have been lovers. "Don't tell me that-Oh never mind. Thanks just--" Rory stammered.

"Oh sorry there Rory." Preston apologized and tipped his hat. "You can have the meat from this mirelurk. Are you from any settlement by chance?"

"Nope"

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Any more questions?"

"No. Thanks once again. Be careful sir."

"Sure will."

Raymond waved at Rory and took hold of Preston's hand as they hunted for the other mirelurks. Rory turned back and shook his head. "Lovebirds" he said to himself as he butchered the dead mirelurk watching the two disappear.  
*  
"Hey, I think that's all of them, babe. Let's go tell them the good news." Preston smiled and kissed his lovers' forehead. He was then hugged by his leader despite the mirelurk blood on them both."General?"

"Yes, love?"

"I wouldn't mind staying like this a bit longer, but we both stink of mirelurk blood."

"Oh-oh-uh-yeah..." Raymond blushed and let go of the other man and instead took his hand. "Come on now let's get going." he smiled and they walked hand in hand back towards the settlement.

**Author's Note:**

> Rory does not belong to me. He belongs to my dear friend frostybuckyy on tumblr. Go check out their tumblr! Fallout 4 and Preston Garvey belong to Bethesda. Raymond Winters belongs to yours truly.


End file.
